


Maeve and Nicole PUP PUP Rescue.

by MizADMittenz



Category: maecole
Genre: #maecole, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29140224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizADMittenz/pseuds/MizADMittenz
Summary: This story is based upon the video with Jess Sayer and Sally Martin Q&A on Shortland Streets Instagram. Where they saw that Maeve and Nicole would rescue some dogs in a difficult situation.
Relationships: Boyd Rolleston and Zara Mandal, Drew McCaskill and Harper Whitley, Maeve Mullens and Nicole Miller - Relationship





	Maeve and Nicole PUP PUP Rescue.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ceceszoe ferndaleedits fairyhannz jesssayer sallymartin](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ceceszoe+ferndaleedits+fairyhannz+jesssayer+sallymartin).



> Hello wonderful people, firstly thank-you for whoever has read my fanfic about Maeve and Nicole and The Magical Toilet Flush Fanfic that I wrote a few months back over 500 reads SO crazy for me. I will get back to finishing the Part 4 however my imagination is too wild to tame and I have so many directions to take it so once I've settled on an idea then I will for sure publish it. ;-) 
> 
> Anyway distracting myself again...

Lez get on with the story now! 

Zara, Boyd, Drew, Harper, Cece and Maeve are in the staff room at one end Zara and Boyd are having a deep convocation about some woman looking like she was in pain during their trip to the pet shop as the twins were talking non-stop about getting a pet and both Zara and Boyd had gone there to get them some posters for the boys to take a look at. Harper and Drew were also in this discussion saying that point of time it wouldn't be wise for them to see any potential new pet of Zara and Boyd's as they didnt know if Marley their newly adopted son would be allergic to the pet or not, Cece said that she could organise a swift pet saliva test set for both Drew and Harper 'nah don't you be worrying about that, it's way too early to be talking about that yet, they haven't even decided on the breed yet!'. Cece added. 

Zara said to the small group 'Yes however that woman by the checkout she didn't look well in the slightest, her face was all puffy and swollen she had also got swollen hands when she came to be handing over a customers receipts.' 

Drew chimed in as per usual 'Well didn't you go over and see if you could offer her any medical guidance, you know being both trained medical professionals.'   
'Settle down Drew, let Zara finish!' Harper said determinedly at Drew's direction. 

Boyd then finished the convocation of 'we errrr went over and recommended that she would get herself checked in at Shorty as soon as possible and gave her our time slots for the rest of the week and would get her seen, however she hasn't turned up yet, this was 5 days ago!' 

Maeve was listening to this conversation loosely as she had other things on her mind, like where did HER milk go in the staff fridge, she knew that Nicole drank her coffee with milk so it had to be her. 

She and Nicole had always dreamed of having a pet and she knew that neither of them or Pele or Wilder or Eddie had any allergies to pets then they would be in a good position to get one however they had always had the debate on either a Pug or a Pitbull and It had got quite heated and vowed NEVER to speak of it again without some sort of mediation. 

Sooo Maeve being a bit secretive leaned into Zara's ear and said in a soft voice 'don't suppose you've kept that address of the pet shop, I've got the afternoon of with Nic and we could try and offer her the same to get her to come into Shorty?' 

The group said that would be a wise idea and Zara gave Maeve the name of the pet shop. 

Later on in the day when Nic and Maeve ended their shifts they were in the I.V. Nicole looked quite restless, Pele in the morning almost had a overload of sugar which mealry ended up in a fit due to his Diabetes. 

'Babe to take your mind of what could've happened this morning we have a favour to do for Zara and Boyd.' 

Nic replied with a slightly concerned 'Yes, however Pele could've had a fit, he hasn't had one of those in a few months and we were really getting on the right path for him.'   
Maeve was already at the door if the I.V. beckoning for Nicole to come with her. Nicole being the smitten kitten followed her wife. 

During the car ride Maeve told Nicole what Zara's predicament was earlier and how they were there just to observe this woman who strangely hadn't come forward yet into Shorty.

They also together calmed Nicole's panics and Maeve being the very supportive wife that she is reaffirmed that Pele will have his diet up and own and when he reaches his teens that will be another hurdle to come. 

They parked up and Maeve hinted at what if they found the right fur kiddo for them that day! 

They both went into the pet shop; quite a bit bigger than they had thought, high ceilings, rows with labeled with equipment for different animals, there at a distance between the cat and kitten isle they saw what looked like the woman that Zara had described, however she was cowering over the checkouts swaying slightly, within a second she had dropped and hit her head on the till drawer Maeve and Nicole rushed to the counter and did the the first checks on her, she was having an reaction to the pet shop to what yet they don't know, to where she worked and owned they found out when she came round in the ambulance, she had taken over from her sister who had passed away early and her name was Mavis. 

Once they had gotten to Shortland Street hospital Mavis was just coming round and able to speak as she had been injected with an anti-inflammatory. 

Maeve and Nicole got to the level that they knew where Zara and Boyd were working for their night shifts. 

They both explained that the woman who they thought didn't look well had in fact collapsed and witnessed it. both of them were free enough to go downstairs to the admissions ward and try to have a convocation with her. 

Zara said to Mavis 'why didn't you come when you had shut for the day 5 days ago we could've prevented this from happening, we both felt guilty for going to work and not helping you out more.' The stern Irish Mavis said 'now, now then I'm a tough old bird whos seen a few summers.' Boyd looked over towards Maeve and Nicole and said 'looks like we were right to send you two out on a secret mission after all.' By which time Mavis was trying to chat to Harper and get herself out of Shorty to get back to the pet shop. Boyd and Zara both replied to Mavis saying that she was to stay overnight and to get some medication before she was to go back. 

Mavis said 'look here I have no other family nor friends to look after the animals some of them won't get adopted because they have disorders which regular folk won't want! I need to get back to them to settle them all down for the night.' 

Boyd and Zara then got out of Mavis way and then they both said that they were too busy to take care of the animals and they didn't like the idea of taking care of insects, they both had an idea. They approached Maeve and Nicole and explained on how they should take over for a while so that Mavis could teach herself to inject herself with an EPI pen.   
Maeve and Nicole were so excited that they started to shake and kissed each other whilst saying 'we're going to play vet, were going to be vets, were going to look after all the animals!' 

Mavis then gave them the low down of what was going to be a really big task for both Maeve and Nicole. Once they got to the pet centre they had then got the shock of their life when they saw the faces with the eyes that were on them. They decided that as the centre was shut they would let the animals out to greet them, they were in for a shock to their systems as guess what it was prime molting time for all of the 30 or so dogs and 15 cats of which some weren't too friendly towards them, the rabbits well, had also by this time hopped, pawed and escaped underneath all of the shelves in the centre's small food part as this centre was more of as rehoming centre with a small stock of what each animal needed than a full pet store. 

Nicole and Maeve looked at each other and said 'well this is going to be fun!' 

Tune in for Part two which is coming to come out tomorrow!


End file.
